Moonlight
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: "Thanks for not letting me fall..." When Chiramii escaped, Black and White must capture it. But what will happen? Chesssihipping! Black and White!


Moonlight

"Huff,"

It is such a beautiful night. The moon view could be seen from the town, exposing its beauty to those who see it. The stars could be seen gathering around the moon. As if it is dancing around, the stars made a circle, completely circling around the moon, creating a very beautiful mix between two of them. The calm breeze is blown calmly around the area, fluttering the tip of the grass and the flower field. The friction between the thin air and the grass made a calm noise, as though it could put everybody to sleep. The light which is emanated from the moon is covering the flower field with yellow ray, and because the wind blew the flower slightly, the flower moved to every side of where the wind blew, as if it is dancing below the light from the moon. The sky is so dark, decorated by the stars which seem to everywhere, and the moon itself.

It is such a beautiful night. Very calm. There is no any loud sound from any house. They probably have slept well, enjoying their dreams which seem and feel to be soared so high above, out of their reach. The cold weather added the reason for everybody to sleep, almost all of them.

Mostly…

In a house, where the light from the moon could entered it from a window which happens to be opened, the presence of two kids around 11 years old could be seen. They have not slept, as they are seem to talk to each other. Male and female. The girl is sitting on the sofa, watching television, while the boy is staring at the beautiful sky, with thoughtful eyes, as if his eyes do not want to lose any beauty from the sky. The eternalness of the beauty of the moon seems to catch the boy's attention so much.

They are Pokemon trainer Black and White.

White is the female one, who is wearing a white shirt without sleeves with black vest which covered her shirt. She is wearing jeans pants which seem to be extremely short. The coldness of the air did not seem to interrupt her, in spite of her short jeans. She is just enjoying watching TV, with her ocean blue eyes. Even though it is dewfall, she is still wearing a cap. A baseball like cap with Pokeball logo on it, with pink color in the front part. Her long brown hair is arranged to the ponytail one, which is disentangled to her hips.

Black is the male one, who is wearing a blue jacket with long sleeves, which covered his inner clothes. Different from white, his clothes and attires are the closed one, his arms and legs are all covered by outfit. He is wearing Black pants. His brown hair is covered by his cap, baseball cap too, showing the only similarity between Black and White, although the color is red.

The presence of a Pokemon , Chiramii, the Chinchilla pokemon could be seen. It has white color and small size, just like a rodent Pokemon. Its big black eyes could be seen on the Pokemon's face, adding the cuteness from the Chinchilla. The Pokemon has very big ears, which has the same size as a half of its head. Its tail is long, and looked like a feather, even though it is covered by fur. The Chinchilla Pokemon could be seen sitting besides White on the Sofa, resting its head to White's hips, much for her pleasure.

"Look at it, Black!" White said, turning her attention from the television to the Pokemon besides her. She pointed her forefinger to the Pokemon which seems to enjoy its sleep. "It is so cute!" she said cheerfully, contriving herself to grab Black's attention from the sky and the moon.

Black's eyes traveled from the sky to the brunette who tried to grab his attention before. He stared at the Pokemon, then, to White. "Yeah, you're right," he said. "Maybe it is the cutest one among all the Pokemon in Isshu region," he continued, softening his stare as he looked at the sleeping Chinchilla Pokemon firmly.

After he had said that, Black turned his head to the broadcast on the television, which White watched. The broadcast is about the promotion of new Pokemon food from Hiun City factory. His face turned to an irritated one, and he opened his mouth, starting to talk.

"That Pokemon food," Black said, pointing his finger to the television, followed by White's gaze to the television also. "I don't think the Pokemon will like it, because they have been processed in the factory, not natural anymore," he continued, with a mocking tone.

"That's just so like you, trying to be natural," White smirked, giggling on herself after she had heard Black's statement.

"What's so funny?" Black said, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he is staring at White confusedly.

"Oh, come on! Don't be so rude!" White replied.

Black sighed.

Being a smart looking guy is Black's style. Everyone calls him like that "a smart young looking young man". The nickname is true indeed, not only because he is really smart, but also because of his looks. He is someone who has a young face, young man, and boyish charm, but he also has different aura, an aura which only could be felt from a Pokemon professor. But this charm and aura are mixed in Black's soul, body and mind, and somehow, it completes each other. That was the real reason why Dr Araragi took an interest on him.

As for White, she is the one who caught Dr Araragi's interest because of her spirit and cheerful personality. She could boast every people and Pokemon's emotion every time, someone who has so much spirits and energy. She is a "fun and lively girl", someone who always do something good with her cheerfulness.

They are now the fourteenth and the fifteenth Pokedex Holder, from Ishuu region. In the meantime, they are Professor Araragi's assistant, helping her in her errands in researching all the Pokemon in Isshu region.

Just like now.

They did not stay there together to play or to do other useless thing. They are staying in Dr. Araragi laboratory, which happened to be their laboratory. Beside, they are Professor Araragi's assistant and Pokedex holder too. So, if Professor Araragi is away, just like now, Black and White will stay in her laboratory to take care of various things. They gained Professor araragi's faith even though they are so young.

Chiramii, the Chinchilla Pokemon, is not Black's or White's. Chiramii is the Professor's Pokemon. She always leaves Chiramii if she is running an errand, giving Black and White a command to take care of it and the laboratory too. They don't mind though. They see Dr. Araragi as someone who has so much prestige and nobility, and she is their idol, so that's why they don't mind.

But, the lack of activity in the Araragi's laboratory made White bored so much. She is an active girl, she just does not fit to the laboratory activity. She prefers outside activity, where she could wander everywhere, and took a good view of the sun and the moon. The Television broadcast does not seem to help her to wipe all her boredom either.

"Yawn! So boring here!" White exclaimed sleepily. She yawned, covering her opened mouth with her hand, stretching her right arm as it is punching the thin air. Tears could be seen dropping from her eyes. Not a tear of sadness, but tear of boredom and sleepiness.

"Yeah, I'm bored to. Staring at the sky does not help me though," Black replied, resting his chin on his palm, as he looked back at the sky sleepily. Even though Black is a smart young man, who prefers using his brain than his muscle, the lack of activity seems to engulf his brain.

"Oh come on!" White said, turning off the television with a remote control, and resting herself on the sofa. "Staring at the sky is not something that can wipe out the boredom here!" she continued.

"Okay, I know that! But rather than watching that television show and broadcast, maybe staring at the sky, being grateful because we are given this beautiful view before we die, is something more useful!" Black answered, turning his head to White's direction.

"Man… You are exaggerating things!" White replied, sighing. She whirled her head and closed her eyes after she had heard her friend's reply. Typical Black… He always thinks of something like this. He seems to plan everything he does to a brighter future of his. Maybe it is a good thing, but it kind of annoying for White. Why doesn't he just do something normally, cherishing his youth as he has so much energy this time, not wasting his time to think.

"That's only my opinion. Maybe you said it is useless, but you should know, this is interesting and important," Black replied, as if he has seen through White's mind. "You should know that full well," he continued.

White gawked. Black has read her mind just an opened book. Her eyes widened, showing her shock to Black. She could not say anything for a reply.

"Don't show me that stupid face, White," Black said, scratching the back of his head and fixing his hat position. "You should know me. I could read you like a book, White," he said, smiling to White and crossing his arms in front of his chest. His smile is a soft one, a smile which could melt every girl's heart. The moon light which covered his face also helped him showing his charm to those who see it.

All the girls, and White is no exception.

She blushed sheepishly after she has seen Black's face. White and Black have a very different disposition perhaps, but they create a great duo, and they seem can no longer be separated. For Black, White's cheerful disposition is something that gives him "sun" on his heart, and for White, Black's smart disposition is something that gives her "moon" on her heart.

White turned her face to the opposite direction of Black's sight, trying to hide her blushed cheek, being grateful because Black did not see it. He is staring at the sky again, and resting his chin on his palm, with a bored expression. When White knew that Black no longer staring at her, she sighed in relieve, and resting her body on sofa again.

After 10 minutes of silence, White yawned again, stretching her back, arms, and legs.

_Duukk…_

"Eh?"

Just in time when White stretched her legs, her foot hit a broom stick besides sofa. The broom stick, could not maintain its balance, falling to the nearest shelf on which so many Pokeballs are located. As the impact of the hit from broom stick, the shelf trembled, making the some Pokeballs fell to the floor. The Pokeballs released Pokemon in it.

"Uh, oh," White said when she saw the accidents, her position is still the same as before she hit the broom stick, the difference is her eyes looked at the Pokeballs, not closed.

_Poof, Poof, Poof!..._

The first Pokeball which hit the floor, is covered by light from the Pokeball, releasing the Pokemon. Hihidaruma, the flaming Pokemon appeared first. Hihidaruma, whose appearance is just like a red baboon with two red eyebrows, with the same color of fire, is followed by other Pokemon. Shimama, the charged Pokemon, whose body is just like Zebra, and Meguroko, whose body is the same as crocodile with brown color appeared the second and the third.

"O ow," White said again, covering her mouth with her hands.

The Pokemon growled, being grateful because someone has set them free. They are running around the laboratory, creating an annoying noise that will make those who sleep angry. The noise grabbed Black's attention, who turned his eyes from the sky to the Pokemons. His eyes widened, showing that he is surprised.

"What did you do! White!" Black shouted loudly, adding the noise in the laboratory. He just could not believe what he has seen. Just 3 minutes ago, the atmosphere here is very calm and quiet, now is different. There are three Pokemons running wildly around the laboratory, destroying everything that blocked their way. The sound of vases falling, glass breaking, paper tearing could be heard everywhere, added with the footstep sound of the three Pokemons, summing the mess that they had done.

Chiramii, the Chinchilla Pokemon woke up from its sleep frantically. No doubt that it is shocked by the sudden noise from the other Pokemon. It ran frantically to every side, creating a little mess and hid somewhere.

"I don't know! I just stretched my leg, and…, and…," White replied, being unable to explain her fault. Of course it is all her fault. If he did not stretch her leg, this mess would not happen. But she knew, her regret is useless now. "What will we do? Black?" she shouted frantically, as if she put her life on Black's hand.

"No time for your explanation! Save it for later!" He said calmly, grabbing his Pokeball that he had taken from his pocket. "It seems, we have another job to do. You should thank this. At least we can wipe out our boredom," he continued. He knew that this is all White's fault. But he does not want White to take it so hard. Those words are hoped being able to lighten White's guilt.

"Okay," White nodded, taking a Pokeball from her pocket, and preparing a battle stance.

_10 minutes later…_

"Huff at last…,"

"Yeah,"

10 minutes are not a long time for Black and White to capture back the Pokemon which White released before. Actually, they could capture them in two minutes. They are a good and experienced trainer, and they even have so many good Pokemon with them. But, to capture three Pokemons who were running frantically around the laboratory is a different story. They must protect Dr. Araragi's stuff and document too, something that slowed the capturing down.

But finally, they managed to catch the three of them.

Black panted a little, a drop of sweat could be seen going down from his brown hair, wetting his cheek. White is rubbing her forehead with her palm, fixing her hair and hat slowly and gently.

They sat on the floor, after they had caught the last Pokemon, Hihidaruma.

"Fiuh," White sighed, exhaled an amount of air from her mouth. She closed her eyes and took a good look at the laboratory. "What a mess," she said.

The laboratory is in a mess indeed. It is ruined by Hihidaruma's flame, and the other attack that the Pokemon unleashed when they were trying to defend themselves. The large table's feet are all broken. The chair is not able to be called as "chair" again anymore. It more likes a piece of wood. The document paper is flying everywhere in the room. The professor's stationeries are dropped everywhere, completing the mess that has been done. Even those who have lived here for a long time will not be able to call this house as "laboratory" again anymore. Maybe "the ruined laboratory" or "warehouse" is a better call.

Black stared at the mess in awe. His bedroom is never this messy. It is as if tsunami or earth quake has happened here, or maybe even thunderstorm. The broken pieces of glass, a piece of paper that has been torn… Crap… How could he explain this to Dr. Araragi when she back?

"How could I explain this to Dr. Araragi?" White said, covering her mouth with both of her palms. She repeated the question that flew through Black's mind, as though they were connected by telepathy.

Black did not say anything. Just like White, he does not know how to explain this mess. Dr. Araragi is a firm type. She is the one who always think logically, typical professor. The reason like "great wind flew by" or "alien created this mess" will never be accepted by her.

"Maybe we will explain her the truth, and receive her punishment. Well, let's hope she is in a good mood," Black replied, sighing, even though he has known that the last statement will probably be happened, even though the probability is not so high.

"Oh, Crap!" White exclaimed, closing her eyes, and resting her chin on her hands. She let out a breath from her mouth.

Black looked at the laboratory while sitting beside White on the floor. This place is in a total mess. There is no chance for him to fix this, even though he will be helped by White. His eyes traveled around the laboratory, looking for something which is still complete in one pieces (even though there is surely no thing like that). Out of the blue, something flew through his mind.

The existence of the Chinchilla Pokemon is nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, and anyway White," Black said, still looking for the Chinchilla.

"What?"

"Where is Chiramii?"

500 meters from the laboratory…

Near the flower field, where the moon light is shading the flower with a yellow colored ray, emanating a tranquil aura around the field, the Chinchilla Pokemon could be seen running with a panic expression. The sudden appearance of Hihidaruma and the others had scared it to death. It is running as though it has not gained any protection from Black and White.

Chiramii wandered around aimlessly. The sound of Kricketot's growl could be heard along Misdreavus's shriek. For some people, they are the usual sound that almost everybody could hear in the midnight. They have heard this all the time. But for a shy and cute Pokemon, which has experienced a bad moments, it just frightened it more.

Chiramii glance around, looking for protection, until it found a pile of wood from a forest. It ran straight to the Forest, followed by the voice from Kricketot.

Meanwhile, outside the laboratory…

"Chiramii!"

"Chiramii! Where are you?"

Black and White could be seen wandered around the laboratory, looking for Chiramii. After they have acknowledged the lost of Chiramii, the only think that flew through their mind is this: Dr. Araragi will scold them to death. How could she not? Not only they have destroyed her laboratory, but they have lost her precious Pokemon, Chiramii.

The moonlight shaded their body with its yellow color. Even though the weather is a little cold and the breeze supported the coldness, Black and White don't have time to think about this. They purpose is only to find Chiramii, not anything else.

White's face is covered with concerns and fears. Her ocean blue eyes are glancing around the road and flower field, trying to find the Chinchilla Pokemon. It is her fault if they lost, or if Chiramii is hurt. If she did not stretch her legs, this accident would not happen. Maybe she should stare at the sky with Black, enjoying their time together, rather than watching at the stupid television, which White admitted, it is useless. If she reminded the memory, it trembles her a little bit.

Black took a glance at White, who is trembling slightly. Her eyes are closed, as if she wanted to cry. Her hands shivered a little. But Black knows, that it is not because of the coldness of the air, but it just likes she resisted her fault by herself, and blames her for everything.

Black approached her, and grabbed her shoulder tight. He looked straight to her eyes.

"White, listen to me! Maybe you are feeling bad to yourself, because you have created this mess, and you have made us losing Chiramii, right?" Black said, receiving a nod from White, the sad one. "But you must know! Feeling bad is not the best choice now. Don't regret in it! Look at the positive side! We could have another good adventure together, right?" he said, his eyes are softened a little bit as his brown eyes looked straight to White's.

White's eyes widened. At first, she thought Black would blame her because of her carelessness, but the fact is truly the opposite side. Black's words comforted her, making her felt better. She could find warmth in his touch and his gaze when he tried to comfort her. Black's words have lightened her guilt, and she could feel that the spirit within her has been released again.

Black released his grab, and turned away, giving White the sight of his back. He slowly inserted his hands to his pocket, and looked at the moon slightly with a comfortable, and eyes full of serenity.

"Look at the moon, White!" he said, as he is gazing at the moon.

White turned her head and her eyes traveled to the moon. This night is the full moon, when the moon has finally finished its rotation. The sky is so clear. This view is something that is very pitied to be missed.

"Yeah, they are beautiful," White said calmly.

"Indeed," he answered briefly. "The moon is something very special for me. I have liked the moon since I were a newborn. Somehow it gave me courage, somehow it gave me tranquility and serenity, somehow it made me feel bad, and so many things that I can not explain it to you," he continued.

White's eyes traveled from the moonlight to Black's direction. "Is that so?" she said, more like a question than a reply.

"Yeah," he said, turning his head to White, and looked at her straightly. "You White, just like this moon. You could give me serenity, courage, and so many more," he said with a softened smile.

White gawked, could not say anything.

"Enough for the chat. Let's find Chiramii now," he said as he began walking.

20 minutes later…

"Keh, no sign of it!"

Black and White has looked for the Chinchilla Pokemon to all part of their hometown, resulting nothing in their hand. White began to feel sleepy, and looked down to the ground.

Where she could see something.

Footsteps.

"Black! Come here! Quick!" she shouted, waving her arms cheerfully, commanding Black to come to her side.

"What is it? You have found it?" Black paced to her side, with eyes sparkling full of hope. He began to be tired also. He has not slept well recently.

"No," she answered, breaking Black's hope into pieces. "But look at this!" she said, pointing her forefinger to the ground.

Black lowered his head to see some pattern? No? It is not a mere pattern. Black knelt, purposing to take a better look on the ground. The pattern is just like…

…footsteps.

It is Chiramii's.

Black stared at the footsteps with smart eyes, and followed the direction of footsteps.

"Straight to the forest, let's go, White!"

In the Forest…

Chiramii is wandered around aimlessly. It regretted its choice to go to the forest. Now, it is completely lost. There is no way out.

The forest is a thick one, the first challenge for the traveler from the town to pass. It is full of Pokemon, the wild one. Chiramii should thank the night, the wild Pokemon are all sleeping.

Chiramii glanced around, trying to find some escape route, but suddenly…

_Shuuutttt!  
_

It fell down.

Still, in the forest…

"Chiramii! Where are you?" Black and White shouted in unison, trying to find the Chinchilla Pokemon. Even though they have gone deeper and deeper to the forest, the presence of a Pokemon he searched is nowhere to be seen. The forest is extremely thick indeed. Maybe it is not as thick as Ilex Forest, but it is enough to complicate their plan to find Chiramii.

"Gah!" Black exclaimed, punching the nearby tree. His face is full of pique, as the hot sweat could be seen dropped from his face. "Where has it gone?"

"Chi…chi…Raa…Miii!"

"What?" Black and White said in unison again, looking at each other's eye.

"Is it…,"

"Chi…raa…mii!"

"Chiramii?"

And before waiting each other to go, Black and White dashed forward, to the direction of Chiramii's voice.

In the place where Chiramii fell…

It is a dead end.

Chiramii did not know what it had done before. Whatever it was, it fell down suddenly, falling from the cliff straight to the deepest part of the cliff. Almost…

Almost…

Fortunately for it, the Chinchilla Pokemon fell landed not on the deepest part of the cliff, but only to the branch of a plant. The branch blocked itself from falling, saving its life from the death.

But the problem is not just that.

Now, there is no where for it to go. The only think it could do is growling, letting out the shriek from its mouth which is carried by the wind and disappeared in the thin air.

No time.

Back to Black and White.

"Look at that, Black! The voice came from there!"

White's forefinger is pointed to the end of the road, which seems to be a cliff. The cliff is extremely steep, even a great hiker must find his or her end if he or she climb the cliff. But that's the source of the voice, so…

Black approached the high cliff, where the voice is coming from. The moon light also is shading the cliff, creating a moon view whose beauty is hard to be described.

But there is no time to think about that.

After Black has glanced around a little bit to the cliff, he could see the Chinchilla Pokemon on a branch of the tress. It seems like the Pokemon fell down before, leaving it no choice but just to call for help. The pokemon's eyes are wet, because of the tear that flew through its eyes because of fear. It could not seem to move its body a bit, or it will fall down, ending its life.

Or maybe Black and White's life.

"Damn! What must we do?" Black said, kneeling and punching the ground with his fist. "We could end up falling!"

The silence slowly covered the both of them. The only sound that could be heard is the sound of Kricketot, which seems to be spread to all the area of the forest, creating an eerie feeling and aura.

"I'll grab it! You stay here!" Black said, preparing himself to take the Chinchilla Pokemon and saving its life.

"No!"

Black suddenly stopped his preparation, as if the brief word from White is enough to surprise them (and it is). Black turned his head to White's face, taking a good look of her eyes and face. Her face is full of determination, while her eyes are full of courage.

"This is my responsibility," she said, as she threw her head to the ground, revealing her long pony tail hair. Her hair is shaded by the moonlight, creating a good composition between them. When Black saw this, White looked just like the moon queen.

"But,"

"Stop, Black!" White responded, stopping Black's word. "I'll do this," she continued.

After another brief silence, Black nodded his head, letting White to do the job by herself.

"I hope you know what you do," Black said, taking White's hat from the ground.

"Be careful, White!"

"I know!"

White is now going down the cliff slowly, trying to reach Chiramii which fell down before. The cliff is extremely steep and rocky, as if it does not let any person to pass through. The rock is fragile also, not allowing any adults to climb or maybe go down the cliff.

But, White is not and adult.

Maybe she is not a hiker, but her light weight and her slender body, along with her active disposition are sure helping her a lot. She has climbed so many trees. She has to imagine this cliff is just a tree.

Black is waiting for White on the upper side of the cliff, watching her as she is slowly approaching Chiramii. Even though Chiramii's eyes are full of fear, but it could feel that its savior, White, has come.

Black is not only worried about the Chinchilla Pokemon, but also about White too, which made him worried the most. Black does not know, whether the choice to let her take the Pokemon alone is a good one. White is Black's dearest friend, losing her is just the same as losing her mother or sister.

The only thing that Black could do is just praying that all the things could be done well. He prayed that both the trainer and the Pokemon could reach the land again, safe and sound.

White slowly approached the frightened Pokemon, as she stretched her arm to reach it. Her right hand is grabbing the nearest rock, while the left hand is stretched to the Pokemon.

"Come here! I come to save you! Don't be afraid," White said as she is stretching her arm. She forced herself to smile, trying to get the trust from the Pokemon.

Chiramii looked at White for a while, as if it is thinking whether it is a good choice to get any help from her. Until finally, the Pokemon grabbed her hand, and she pulled her to her body, hugging it a little and climbing the cliff back.

"Good, White! Keep going!" Black exclaimed happily when he saw White has succeeded doing her job.

"Okay," she said softly, as she is slowly approaching.

Eight feet…Seven feet…Five feet…four feet…

The climbing seems to be done by White, as she grabbed the solid rock one by one, slowly approaching Black.

Three feet…two feet…

"Just a little bit more," Black whispered.

One feet…

"Okay, now, give that Chiramii to me so you can use your hands freely," Black said, when she finally in just one feet distance with Black. He stretched his hand, trying to get the Pokemon.

"Okay Black," White replied. "Take it!" White said, as she released Chiramii from her hug, and gave it to Black.

Black took the Pokemon and put it on the ground. The Pokemon gave a "thank you" growl, and looked at its true savior with sad face.

"Okay, now! Give me your hand!" Black said, stretching his arm once more, trying to get White's hand. White with a tired face, stretched her arms.

It's finally over…

But suddenly…

Crack!

Suddenly, just before their hands touched each other, the rock beneath White collapsed, leaving no foothold for White. As the result, White's body began to fall. Her eyes are still full of surprise.

"Whiiiiiitteee!"

**Just 300 meters from the cliff…**

The road to Black and White's hometown is such a peaceful one. It is full of Pokemons and the trees which are completed each other greatly. The Pokemon is very friendly toward the trainer at the noon.

Not at the night.

"Oh, Crap! I missed the train and I must go down this road by myself? What an experience!"

A woman went down the road. The road is no longer calm at night. It is full of ghost Pokemon which maybe could frighten everyone to death. She is wearing a laboratory coat which covered her white shirt. A light green skirt could be seen. She has a brown hair which is tied neatly to the upper part and a pair of earrings could be seen dangling on her ears. She has green emerald eyes, which has creative and smart aura around them. A bag could be seen hanging from her shoulder.

Typical of Dr. Araragi.

She is walking on the road, aiming to her laboratory. Because she missed the train which led to Kanto, she must wait for another train tomorrow. So, she prepared herself and went straight home. She loves her laboratory just like she loves her child.

Fortunately, she loves the Pokemon and Pokedex holders too.

The beauty of the moon caught her attention. The moon is very beautiful tonight, and the sky is very clear. There is no any cloud could be seen. Wonderful night.

But out of the blue, the face of Black and White could be seen.

"I hope they are all right."

Back to Black and White…

"I won't let you get away!"

"Black!"

They situation is now getting worse.

Black could be seen hanging on the rock which is becoming his only grip. His left hand is grabbing the rock, and his right hand is grabbing White's hand.

They both are panting heavily, trying to tighten their grip as much as they could. Even though the only one who seems be able to survive this is just Black, but he does not want the only one who survives is just him.

White must survive too.

"We must survive!" Black shouted, trying to encourage the brunette who seems to begin losing her hope. She stared at the deepest part of the cliff and gulped.

And finally she acknowledged one thing.

They won't survive, if Black does not let White fall.

"Black! Release your grab from me!" White shouted.

Black, who is still gripping the stone, gawked. He could not believe what she just said before.

"Release your grab from me!" she said again.

"What? Now! You will fall down!" he replied.

"But you will save!"

"I won't let you fall!"

The silence covered both of them. Black will never lose White's grip. He surely will never let the brunette fall.

Out of the blue, White opened her mouth.

"If you don't want to do it…"

She grabbed a sharp stone with her free hands nearby.

"I'll do it!" she said, grabbing the stone tightly, as the tear is started to flow from her eyes.

"What will you do with that…"

_Jleeebbb!  
_

"Aaaakkh!"

The sound of the stone which is stabbed the palm of Black is heard endlessly, followed by Black's cry of pain. But White does not stop that. She knew that that's the only thing to make him safe.

White does not mind if she will die. She has gone through her life with so much fun. She has met so much friend, Pokemon, and comrades. She has gained the trust from Dr. Araragi. She has done everything in the world well.

And she has met him, Black. It's all very good.

"Stop that!" Black said once more, as his blood began to flow from his palm.

**100 meters from that place…**

The wind is a strong one. It flew everything that blocked its way. Even though it is a beautiful night, but the presence of the strong wind seems to annoy it. Well, nothing's perfect, right?

But…

"Stop that!"

"What is it?"

From a distance, the sound of someone could be heard by Dr. Araragi. Her ears twitched a little, as she finally turned her direction to the sound's source.

"That's Black's voice!" She said to herself.

And despite of being a professor as she is, she dashed forward, and running to the voice's direction.

Back to Black and White…

_Ting…ting…_

The sound of the stone falling could be heard from a distance, echoing in the thin air. Yes, the stone that White used to use to stab Black's palm. Black managed to kick it before it wounded him more.

"Eh?" White said. The tear has not stopped flowing from her eyes.

"I won't… let you fall!"

"Salamence! Go!"

Suddenly, a voice from somewhere could be seen. The silhouette is seemed to ride a Salamence.

Dr. Araragi.

"Boys and Girls! Hang on! I'll save you!" Dr Araragi said, encourage the Pokedex holder.

"Dr. Araragi!" Black and White shouted in unison.

The dragon Pokemon flew beneath Black and White. When Black saw that it is safe to release the grip, he released the grip, and they fell to the dragon's back.

"You too Chiramii! Come here!" Dr. Araragi said, receiving a nod from the Chinchilla Pokemon as it fell to Salamence's back.

"Man! You guys must thank me a lot!" Dr Araragi said, sighing. "What are you guys up to?"

"Well, maybe… ah," Black said, when he stopped suddenly when he felt White's head touched his shoulder.

"Ah, she is sleeping!" Dr Araragi said.

"Yes," Black said, blushing a little.

"Well, save the explanation for later okay, we must not wake her up!" Dr Araragi said, as the Salamence is flying straight to her laboratory.

And from his ears, Black could hear White is whispering in her sleep.

"Thanks for not letting me fall…"

**At last! I'm very proud for my work.**

**I just love Black and White.**

**Please review!**


End file.
